Dreams And Memories
by FirebenderSlytherinDrDonnaSong
Summary: Slade has been away for two years, but in all that time he has craved for a certain Titan. And he's going to possess her. Slade/Raven RATED M FOR GRAPHIC RAPE. Robin/Raven story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams and Memories**

Slade slumped into his room, pulling off his two toned mask and setting it on the hook on the wall where matching, back-up masks hung. A glance to the wall showed him the date. Tomorrow would be the day, the two year mark. He had stayed hidden for two years now, wrecking havoc in a city on the opposite side of the country. If the Titans couldn't see it from their living room, then it wasn't their problem, it seemed.

A cruel grin came to the formerly masked man's face as he absently pulled off his armor and clothes, readying himself for bed. Tomorrow. He'd have what he wanted tomorrow.

He clicked the lights off, submerging the large room into pure darkness.

His dream started off as it always did. He held the half demon atop a large building, her clothes sizzling away as he burned the symbols into her flesh. She hung her head, trying to ignore the sight before her, the fire and the destructed city, but he cruelly forced her to look. A half sob escaped Raven as Slade whispered "Happy birthday" into her ear.

He prepared to push her off the building, a fall he knew she could easily survive, but he changed his mind, jerking her away from the edge and throwing her roughly down onto the hard metal of the roof. She tried to scramble away, but she was so frightened she couldn't use her powers to throw the masked man off her as he put his foot on her back, pushing her down. In a swift motion, he was on top off her, straddling her thin frame as he pinned her arms down above her head. He quivered as his free hand began to trace the symbols on her back before pulling the already tattered leotard covering her chest off. She yelled out, trying to buck up against him, throw him off her.

"I'm going to make you mine," Slade whispered as he leaned over her, gripping her wrists tighter in his hand.

"Never," Raven spat out, unable to see the man behind her. She jumped as she felt his gloved hand run along her thigh and then tucking his hand into what remained of her leotard.

"Mine." He hissed as he grabbed her leotard, aiming to pull it off her...

The dream came to an abrupt end as his alarm clock woke him. Slade groaned, glaring at the infernal thing making so much noise as he turned it off. The now fully awake man laid back on the bed, feeling his hard member ache with need from that delicious dream he'd had so many times before, but never been able to finish. He wished he'd taken that violet haired witch so many times in the last few years... Slade gripped himself, pleasing himself, excited for the trip to Jump City he would be making today.

He had a birthday present for Raven, after all.

Raven glared at Beast Boy as he slowly became more and more rambunctious as he practically inhaled the cake Cyborg had prepared for her 18th birthday. Eventually, however, she had to laugh at the green one's antics as he slowly became high on sugar.

A small smile graced her face as she watched her friends celebrate her birthday with her. One that prophecy said she'd never have. They had thrown a grand party for her last year, but she had been apprehensive about it. This year, however, her guard was down. After sixteen years of being afraid of her birthdays, of the wishes of never being born, perhaps, starting now, she could begin to enjoy them with the same ferocity Cyborg had had on his 21st birthday two months prior. A very drunk half robot was certainly rib-bustingly hilarious, even to the girl who hardly smiled. She had laughed so much that day, she'd been hoarse the next three days.

She wasn't going to be hoarse from all the laughter from today, but she was still laughing.

The festivities carried until after midnight, only ending when Beast Boy passed out mid flight as an eagle. They all decided to turn in after that, with Cyborg carrying Beast Boy to the green Titan's room. Final happy birthday wishes were given by Robin, and a bone breaking hug given by Starfire, and then all the Titans trotted off to their rooms.

A masked man hid in a tree outside the T shaped Tower, binoculars held up again his one eye. A smile formed under the mask as he saw the party dissipate and each Titan going to their rooms.

Slade slipped easily inside the Tower, tsking at how far behind on updates Cyborg was in the security systems. Swiftly and with care, Slade roamed the halls of the Tower, tossing canisters full of high powered sleeping gas into the four rooms of the four Titans he didn't want interfering with his plans. None of the Titans so much as stirred when Slade opened the doors to their rooms, all exhausted from the party earlier.

Slade again grinned as he began to head to the room marked RAVEN. He paused outside her door, hearing to see if she slept. Instead of her sleeping, however, he heard her softly chanting her spell words.

He was already hard at the idea of what he was about to do, and getting more eager by the second. He pulled a final canister from his belt, running into the room and spewing the gas inside the dark room.

Raven's eyes suddenly opened as she heard a sudden ambush into her room. She coughed slightly as she inhaled the gas but rose her hands up, ready to defend herself. Shock flooded her as her magic didn't appear for some reason.

"Trigon taught it to me, in case I had trouble getting to you," Slade said calmly, stepping forward so the shadows and smoke no longer masked him. "No magic for you. Not for a few hours." He added menacingly.

"Slade." Raven hissed, quickly standing up and taking a fighting position, ready to have hand-to-hand combat with this man. Pure hatred filled her. This man who had humiliated and frightened her years ago, and she wasn't much for forgiveness, especially when it came to an enemy like Slade. "What do you want?"

"You." He replied, quickly moving in to attack her, swinging his boot into her stomach. Air left Raven's body and she fell to the floor, gasping. "ROBIN!" She screamed. Slade just laughed as his hands gripped her arms, lifting her up effortlessly and pushing her against a wall.

"No one is going to save you this time, Raven." Slade growled, examining her body. She hadn't yet prepared for bed, all she had done is cast off her cloak and belt. Slade very much enjoyed seeing her in that skin tight leotard that left little to the imagination. He carelessly threw Raven to the bed, quickly straddling her as he had done so many times in his dreams. Fear flooded her violet eyes before a hood quickly came down to hide her emotions.

"I don't need saving!" She spat, swinging a fist at him. He caught her fist effortlessly, twisting her wrist until it nearly broke. She yelped with pain, holding her wrist in her hand when he released her.

"Oh, Raven, two years really has changed your body, hasn't it?" He said, not hiding the gaze focused on her round breasts. Raven quickly crossed her arms over her chest, despite still being clothed. Annoyance flared in his eyes and his hand moved to grip her throat roughly. Raven's hands moved instinctively to try to dislodge his grip on her. Slade's other hand ran lightly across her breast before gripping at the top of her leotard. Panic rose in Raven's chest as she figured out what he wanted. "You're going to need saving, actually." Slade promised as he effortlessly tore the leotard from her body.

Still holding onto her throat, Slade pulled his mask off, looking down at her with an evil glint in his eye.

Fear and panic tidal waved through Raven's body. Her emotions showed on her face, which caused Slade to grow more erect. Raven couldn't believe what was happening. Slade was a thief and a criminal and possibly a murderer, but none of them had ever pegged him a rapist. Then again, Slade loved control. And what gave more control than rape?

Slade was amused at the shock in her eyes. He pressed a bruising kiss to her lips, causing her to gag in disgust. Angered at her refusal of him, Slade pulled a tazer out of his belt, pressing it to one of her nipples and turning it on. Her screams of agony replaced his anger with lust. He was going to make her scream much more than that, however. That was just a taste.

"You're going to be a good girl for me, Raven." He talked down to her as he glanced to the burn marks formed on her pale breast. She opened her mouth to talk back, but he held up the stunner. Raven had never experienced that kind of pain before, so she closed her mouth. "You're going to do as I say, or..." Slade trailed off, but tapped the stunner between her legs in warning. Raven's entire body tensed as he did so, terrified of being burned like that in such a sensitive place. "So. Are you going to be a good girl?" He questioned. Raven squeezed her eyes close and nodded. Slade released his grip on her throat, backslapping her. "Say it. When I question you, I want a verbal answer."

Raven opened her eyes, staring up at the man who was about to assault her in the worst way. "I'll be a good girl, Slade..." She said, trying to keep her voice strong, but fear seeped into her words.

Slade couldn't take anymore. He was so hard that his pants were beginning to hurt him. He wasted no time in shedding his clothes from his body while Raven watched in wide eyes fear, too afraid to even try to move away from him. Before tossing his belt away, however, he pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs, handcuffing her hands to the bed frame. Without warning, he plunged a now ungloved finger into her womanhood, causing Raven to cry out, closing her eyes and trying to go anywhere from here in her mind. She pulled against her bonds, but whatever gas he had used on her was still in effect, leaving her unable to fight him back. Slade was slow as he pumped his finger in and out of the Titan's tightness. Another smirk crossed his face as he leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"I've dreamt of this since your birthday two years ago. I don't usually seek this kind of control..." He said, pushing a second finger up into her. "But I am going to have you." He finished, kissing her neck before biting down on it roughly, then kissing it softly again. "Enjoy this, Raven... I'm going inside of you either way. It'll hurt less if you give in. Of course," he added as he forced his fingers as deep as he could inside of her before curling them, causing Raven to scream. "I do love hearing you scream."

"Please, Slade, please stop!" Raven began begging, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes as pain-and oddly, some pleasure- bombarded her senses. He pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to hope he had listened to her, before pressing the stunner to her inner thigh, so near her heat. She began screaming loudly, jerking against the handcuffs as Slade held the tazer there for what felt like an eternity. He held it to her for a whole minute, watching her scream and squirm and try to escape him. Oh, but she wasn't going to get away. He was going to break her. Maybe not mentally, but he sure as hell was going to break her body. He pulled the tazer away, pulling her legs apart as wide as he could, examining the burn he left on her. Raven didn't struggle, terrified, and sobbed quietly. There was no stopping him. The Titans were never able to stop him even when all five of them attacked him. How could she have thought that asking nicely would save her?

"I'm sorry," Raven sobbed. "I'm sorry, Slade. Please don't do it again. I'll behave, just don't do that again." She apologized, tears sliding freely down her face. Slade grabbed her neck, leaning in close to her face.

"I don't like being told what to do," he said in the most threatening voice he had. The girl began to weep more, fearing her apology was just going to cause her more pain. "But since you asked so nicely..." He said, releasing his grip on her neck and tucking a piece of fly away behind her ear. "You'll get a free pass this time." Violet eyes looked up at him in relief. She knew this was the closest to mercy she was going to receive from him as his fingers worked their way back down her body, pushing up forcefully inside of her.

"Enjoy it, Raven..." He whispered softly in her ear as he began moving his fingers almost gently inside of her. He wasn't doing it out of kindness. He needed her wet enough that her tightness wouldn't hurt him as he broke her. Raven closed her eyes, receding into the back of her mind, letting herself feel only animalistic desire and lust. Slade grinned as he felt his little bird grow wet for him. He quickened his fingers, even managing to pull a low moan from her as he slid his thumb across her clit. "Hmmm... Someone's a virgin, aren't they?" Slade teased. Raven opened her eyes to watch him. Deciding this was as wet and ready as she was going to get for him, he pulled his fingers out of her. He didn't expect her to answer his question, but he positioned himself carefully between her legs.

"Well then, Raven. I'm more than honored to claim your virginity." Slade grinned as he speared his cock into her. The scream he pulled from her was unearthly, which just caused him to smile wider. In a small act of kindness, he kept himself buried to the hilt in her, letting her adjust to his large size which was suddenly filling her insides. She felt even better than he'd ever imagined.

When she stopped screaming, Slade began to rock his hips back and forth, fucking her softly. He smiles as he elicited a small moan from her. "Yes, Raven. Just let yourself enjoy me..." He practically purred as he softly caressed her thigh with one hand.

Slade, an impatient man, quickly grew tired of catering to her, and began quickening his pace and pounding deep into her.

Raven began screaming and moaning as he changed what he was doing. She was ashamed to admit to herself that he felt good. She'd always thought Robin would be her first. She tried her best to pretend it was Robin who was making rough love to her and not Slade raping her. She made herself believe it, even going so far as to yell out Robin's name as she neared her climax.

When Raven yelled Robin's name and not his, Slade grew mad and began fucking her as roughly as he could. Raven stayed trapped in her mind, convincing herself it was just her and Robin experimenting with rough sex. After all, it was his fingers that first entered her months ago. She'd just been too scared to go any further. Still, as Slade quickened, Raven couldn't keep hold of the fantasy as Slade's hand whacked across her face. Robin would never be this rough with her. Ever.

Slade was about ready to explode inside the former virgin. His hands dug into her hips roughly as he continued to fuck her. Raven's back arched and her walls began to constrict around him. They climaxed together, and Raven went limp under Slade. The man squirted some of his white juices onto the girl's stomach, then he stood and looked down at his handiwork. Slade fetched a camera from a pocket in his pants while Raven watched, crossing her legs.

Slade pulled out the stunner, ordering Raven to spread her legs and look at the camera. Raven-already aching from the punishment she had taken between her legs, did as told. Slade snapped two quick images, which instantly developed. Slade began pulling his clothes on then pulled a vial of something liquid out along with a rag. He poured the chloroform onto the rag, then placed it over his victim's nose and mouth. She struggled, but she was already so weak and he just pressed down harder. Before she could pass out, Slade whispered to her. "Happy 18th birthday. I'll see you again next year."

Soon, Raven fell unconscious. Slade left three items on a nightstand table before quietly leaving through the window.

Slade was already long gone before Robin began to stir. He felt odd, groggy. He glanced around his tidy room, noticing something out of place. He walked over and picked it up, still seeing slight doubles. When he realized what it was he held in his hand, however, adrenaline coursed through his veins. He ran out of his room, dropping the canister to the floor and hearing it clatter to the ground. He ran to Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's room. They too were beginning to wake up, all three drowsy but otherwise unharmed. He ordered them to the living room as he saw them. They had to figure out what had happened, who and why. Robin ran to Raven's room last, expecting her to be fine like the others.

His heart nearly stopped when he actually saw her. She was completely naked with her hands cuffed above her. He walked closer to her, terrified she might be dead as he saw blood around her thighs. When he saw the white stuff coating her stomach, however, he knew the blood was from a different kind of attack. Bruises in the shape of large hands were formed on her hips, throat, and her wrists were red and swollen. He quickly surveyed the room, noting some objects placed beside his clearly beaten friend.

He ground his teeth together as he picked up the largest of three objects. He'd know that mask anywhere. "Slade." Robin growled angrily as he began to look at the remaining two objects on the table. A picture and a note. He picked up the picture, only glancing at it before turning it over and placing it face down, then skimmed the note.

'I never knew ravens had such beautiful songs. Or that they could scream so loud.

-S'

Robin crumpled the note up in fury and looked at the battered body of the woman he'd chosen over Starfire.

"Oh, Raven..." He said sadly, falling to his knees by her bedside. He should have protected her...

Far away, in an entirely new city, Slade slumped into his warm bed, ready to dream about the violet witch. He lied when he said he would see her again, he had no intentions of ever returning. But the fear she'd have all year...

Slade smiled as he fell asleep, beginning his dream.

Except this time, it was a memory.

A/N: I'm a way messed up, I know.

Should I continue this story or leave it as a one shot?

And no flames, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams And Memories: Chapter Two

Okay, I've decided to make this a story, to see how it would pan out. A warning first: I have never read any comics associated with the Teen Titans so all I know is what is shown in the TV show so don't have a crap attack if something I say does not correspond to the comics. Anyway, lets see if I can make a story out of this! Also, apologies for any typos. I was completely exhausted when I typed this up but it was too early for me to sleep and I couldn't find any fanfictions to hold my attention. (Considering I typed the entire chapter on iPod, I'm proud of myself.)

*This is the only time I will say this disclaimer, and it applies to all chapters, including the first one: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it sure as hell never would've been cancelled and Teen Titans Go would have never existed.*

Robin looked at Raven, unsure of what to do. Should he clean her up? Should he leave so she didn't know he saw her this way? Should he try to wake her up? Should he avoid touching her?

He didn't have time to decide, as Raven was beginning to stir. She was half demon, so chloroform didn't affect her for as long as it would a normal human. In a second, Raven was completely alert, eyes flickering around as if terrified Slade were still there. Power surged up in her and she effortlessly snapped the handcuffs binding her. It was a relief to know she could do magic again.

"Raven?" Came a male voice from her side, causing her to raise her arms in defense, before she realized this voice was from a younger source than Slade.

Raven froze for a second, staring at Robin, before throwing her arms around him and crying into his uniform.

Robin quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Under other circumstances, holding a naked Raven would have turned him on, but that was the farthest thing from his mind as she cried. Simply because Raven didn't cry. It was odd to feel this woman-who was arguably the single most powerful Titan-seen so completely weak and broken in his arms. Still, he ran his gloved fingers through her hair, holding her gently and trying to calmly "shhhh, I'm here..." her, reassure her she wasn't going to get hurt like this ever again. Now he understood the purpose of the canisters in his and the other three's rooms. Slade didn't want any disturbance. Robin was surprised at Slade. This was nothing he'd ever expected from the masked man.

"He was in my room, Robin..." Raven sobbed.

"I know, but he's gone now. I'm here, Rae, I'm not going anywhere." Robin whispered softly. He couldn't imagine the pain and humiliation she must be suffering. "Raven, come on, lets get you in the shower, get you cleaned up..." He added. There was no need to run a rape kit, after all. He knew she'd been raped and who'd done it. She said nothing, just gripped him tighter. "If you want, I'll wait right outside and brief the others via the communicator, okay? I won't even tell them what happened, just that there had been a break in and I'm helping you so inventory in your room, if you want."

Raven sat up, releasing Robin. "No, no, tell them the truth. I can't hide these bruises and they deserve to know. But don't let them pity me. And...please stand outside for me. I don't want to be alone." Raven said as she pulled the blanket up to hide her nude body from the man she loved as shame bombarded her.

"Alright. Come on..." Robin said, helping Raven stand. She nearly fell, the brutal punishment she'd taking between her legs cause her to have trouble standing. She tried to stand for herself again, but Robin carefully pulled her towards him. Her body had been through enough, she didn't need to force more stress on it. She secured the blanket around her body, looking at the floor as she realized how weak she was. Robin checked the other Titan's locations, confirming they were in the living room on his communicator. They could know the truth, but they didn't need to see the effects of it.

Robin tucked an arm behind Raven's knees and picked her up with minimal effort, cradling her lovingly, after he picked up one of her leotards. While he did this, he noticed the ripped one lying on the floor by her bed. Robin masked his fury well. She said nothing, not even looking up at him. They exited Raven's room, quickly making their way to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Robin set her down gently outside the door. Raven held on to the wall as she walked inside the bathroom, briefly glancing back at Robin. The look in her eyes broke his heart.

She looked broken.

"I'll be right here, Rae." He called through the door. He waited for the water to turn on before once more pulling out his communicator and dialing for the large screen in the living room.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked in confusion as his leader appeared on screen.

"Robin, is everything okay?" Starfire asked.

"What's up, dude? Where are you?" Beast Boy threw into the conversation.

"I'm still in the Tower." Robin said, calming his friends. The relief that graced their faces nearly caused him to grimace, knowing that he was about to rip relief from them. "I know what happened."

"Then share with us, man. I've been all over my security systems. Someone disabled them. What did they want?" Cyborg informed their team leader.

Robin was silent, looking at his friends sitting comfortably on the couch, unworried, doubtful anything important was taken. They had no idea that something truly important was taken, something that couldn't be gotten back. Robin had a bad feeling that Raven wasn't going to be acting like Raven for a while.

"Slade was here." Robin said, watching his friends' reactions. Cyborg leaned forward with a new look of determination, Starfire's eyes widened, and Beast Boy went on the alert.

"The Slade was here? What did he wish for?" Starfire questioned. Robin looked down. How did he tell them that one of their closest friends had been brutally raped while they slept? Even with the knockout gas, they'd all blame themselves.

"He was here for Raven. And he got what he wanted." Robin replied. Cyborg-the eldest Titan-understood what Robin meant instantly. Why else would they still be in the Tower? If Slade had kidnapped Raven, they'd have left in seconds. And what else was there that an evil man could want from a beautiful woman?

Starfire and Beast Boy, of course, assumed Slade had come to take Raven and each began yelling at how they should leave to rescue their close friend immediately, demanding to know why they wasted time when Raven required their saving.

Raven sat on the floor of the shower, her pale gray skin rubbed a bright pink as she had desperately tried to wash his touch off her and then turned the heat up to scalding, letting it burn her in her desperation, but she still felt him. She still felt Slade's hand on her neck, his lips against hers...him thrusting inside of her.

Raven blamed herself for letting it happen. She should've fought back harder. At first, she'd been fine with her friends knowing the truth, but now she worried. Would they hate her for letting Slade touch her like that? Would they blame her for letting him get the better of her? How could they look at her the same way after she slept with Slade? They'd know he had his foul hands all over her, and that she let it happen!

And Robin...his worst enemy had gotten inside of her before him. His arch nemesis had her virginity.

Would any of them ever look at her the same? She bit back tears. She had to act as if nothing had happened, as if everything were okay, as if she hadn't just slept with the devil.

Raven pulled her knees up to her chest, slowing her breathing, calming herself down. She was not weak. She would not be broken. Yet still, the last words he'd said to her before she slipped away. He would come back from her.

The violet haired girl stood, carefully stepping out of the shower as she turned the water off. She towel dried her body, before looking at herself in the full length mirror that hung near her. She audibly gasped, horrified.

Even with the light pink tinge her skin currently held, she could see the dark blue and purple splotch around her neck. A burn mark seared on her right breast and when she looked from a different angle, spreading her legs, a darker and larger one rested on her thigh. Even her wrists showed bruising from the handcuffs. Tearing her eyes away from her battered body in shame, she pulled on the leotard, the only article of clothing they had thought to bring. She glanced at herself again. The leotard hid most of the damage to her body, but her neck still stood out. The other Titans would have to look closely at her inner thigh to see the burn there, so she didn't worry about them seeing that. She wrapped a dry towel around her neck, hiding her bruise, hoping the other Titans wouldn't notice her odd addition to her outfit.

She stepped out of the bathroom.

Robin looked behind him, seeing her come out. He noted the towel secured around her neck, but said nothing of it. The bruise there still haunted his memory. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget the sight of the woman he loved beaten that way.

Beast Boy and Starfire were quickly made silent at the sight of Raven behind Robin. Slade left without her? It was past dawn, he'd had plenty of hours to grab her and disappear. Why was she still here.

"Raven, I was just about to tell-" Robin began, but Raven held up a hand to silence him.

"I could hear you." Raven said softly. Her face held its usual blankness, but Robin knew she wasn't okay, her emotions weren't blank. Raven stepped up behind Robin, looking into the communicator and observing her friends. Beast Boy's face showed he was beginning to understand what had occured, but naive Starfire remained naive. Cyborg just looked at Raven in pity.

"Slade broke in to rape me. But clearly, I'm fine now." Raven said coldly before turning and walking away, back to her room.

Starfire's confusion was instantly filled with rage. They had this crime on her planet. Except where she came from, once a rapist was caught, he didn't see the next day. Beast Boy's suspicions were confirmed and fury filled the small green Titan. Cyborg watched the retreating form of the person he very much considered a sister to him with saddened eyes before turning his gaze back to Robin.

"She's not okay, is she?" Cyborg asked. He longed to find Slade and slowly choke the life out of him.

"No." Robin replied.

The Titans had never believed in killing villains. They opted for prisons. Even when Robin had been hell bent on capturing Slade, he had only wanted to capture and lock up. But now, each and every one of them was ready to murder Slade as their half demon fell to the floor and began sobbing.


End file.
